


Swing Life Away

by RosaleeWrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Growing Old Together, Growing Up Together, M/M, Otayurio, gay relationship, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleeWrites/pseuds/RosaleeWrites
Summary: The relationship of Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin unfolding in the setting of a swing bench on Nikolai's front porch.(Just a short and sweet little fic, inspired by the song Swing Life Away by Rise Against)





	1. Amity

Yuri sits down on the low swing bench on the front porch, swinging it slowly back-and-forth in an attempt to comfort himself. Lonely. He feels so very lonely.

It's been a week since his mother dumped him with his grandfather. Nikolai keeps coming up with excuses to try make Yuri feel better, but children are more perceptive than grown-ups give them credit for - Yuri knows the truth. No one will admit it but he's fully aware that he is the result of an unwanted pregnancy and according to his mother he ruined her life. He doesn't know what he did wrong for her to hate him so much, he's only 10 years old. 

He has difficulty making friends, and due to him moving in with his grandfather he'll be changing schools soon. Any other child would be nervous but Yuri isn't. He knows it will all just be the same and he has already accepted that he won't make any friends.

He notices a ball land on the front lawn and watches a young brown-haired boy approach with caution to collect it, however, to Yuri's surprise, the young boy seemingly changes his mind and walks up the stairs onto the porch instead.

"Hello," he greets shyly in Russian, but his foreign accent is prevalent.

"What do you want?" Yuri responds rudely, not in the mood for any company.

"May I sit down?"

"Whatever, I don't care."

The boy takes a seat next to Yuri and they swing at a slow and steady rhythm.

"My name is Otabek, what's your name?"

"Yuri."

"Nice to meet you Yuri. Are you related to Mr. Nikolai?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Otabek responds, frowning, but instead of bothering Yuri further with incessant conversation he remains silent.

They sit quietly for several minutes, just watching the activity on the street - people walking their dogs, adults returning home from work, children running around and playing in the street. People are usually annoying and too talkative for Yuri's liking but this boy seems different, urging him to do the unthinkable and apologise.

"Sorry," he mumbles vaguely, but the other boy seems to understand.

"It's okay."

Another silence ensues, and once again it's comfortable and soothing.

After a few minutes, Otabek finally breaks the silence, "Do you want to kick the ball around with me? I don't have any other friends to play with."

Yuri would never admit it, but the invitation instantly excites him - no child had ever had the courage to ask him to play with them, his constant scowl always intimidated the other kids too much. He nods in response and they head to where the ball still lay on the grass, awkwardly kicking it to each other at first but quickly becoming competitive. Nikolai is woken up from his late afternoon nap by the sound of laughter and is surprised to find it coming from his grandson who is running around and enjoying the warm summer breeze instead of moping around as usual  - it seems that Yuri Plisetsky has finally made his first friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is nothing special - just me trying to get over some severe writer's block.


	2. Self-discovery

Yuri can't fathom the emotions he's currently experiencing - sadness, anger, betrayal. Rumour has it Otabek and some redhead whose name he can't remember have become an item, and his best friend didn't tell him anything about it. Even though that's already enough to piss him off, he feels something else, something even more confusing - jealousy.

For years it's just been Yuri and Otabek, Otabek and Yuri - now an outsider is possibly going to ruin it all and he can't handle it. How dare she take his only friend,  _his_  Beka away from him?

He catches himself -  _his_ Beka? He knows this isn't right, he doesn't own him and it was always inevitable that either one of them would get into a relationship eventually, they are 16 years old after all. So why does he feel so strongly about this?

He's so quick to lose his temper and it makes him even more angry that he doesn't have control of his own emotions. When he gets home he chucks his bag on the ground and throws himself on his bed, face down and screams into his pillow to get rid of his pent-up frustration. He's being foolish and he knows it, he even went as far as walking home from school without waiting for Otabek, something he hasn't done since the day they became friends.

He doesn't hear from Otabek all day. He knows Yuri well enough by now that when he throws a tantrum he always gives him some time to cool off, and once Yuri has worked through his emotions he comes over to listen to him vent. This has been the routine for years now, but Yuri doesn't know what he's going to tell him this time.

As a distraction, he tries to do his homework but it's a fruitless task. He doesn't have an appetite so he completely skips lunch and hardly touches his dinner, much to Nikolai's disapproval.

Around 8 o'clock Otabek comes through the front door - after being friends for so long their families are well acquainted, and their respective homes have become like a second home to one another. They walk in without having to knock and they help themselves to whatever is in the fridge, just like a close family member would.

Otabek greets Nikolai and they have a brief conversation about his brand new motorcycle, which he received as a birthday gift after getting his licence.

"Yura, can we talk for a minute?" he asks, and motions towards the front door.

Yuri, still sulking, skulks out onto the porch and sits on the swing bench without a word, and is joined by Otabek not long after. 

"What's going on? Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"I don't believe you. What's wrong?"

"Everything is fine."

"That's bullshit. You know I can always tell when you're lying."

With that Yuri is backed into a corner, and he does what he usually does - he lashes out.

"Why the fuck are you even here? Wouldn't you rather spend the night with your new girlfriend?"

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend, that redheaded skank you've been hanging around with so much lately."

"Are you talking about Mila?"

"I don't know what the hell her name is, and I don't fucking care."

"It seems like you do."

This is going to be an exhausting conversation, Yuri already knows that. Otabek has this infuriating ability to see right through him, and he also has a tendency to not leave things hanging until they are resolved. Some bullshit about not going to sleep angry. He sighs because he knows he has no other option than being honest, unless he wants a repeat of that one time Otabek kept him up until 4AM.

"I don't know I... I guess I'm just angry that you didn't tell me, and..."

"And?"

"Maybe I was a bit jealous."

"I see."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because nothing is going on between us."

"Then why...?"

"I just needed some advice on something."

"You could have asked me, I'm your best friend."

"It's a bit complicated..."

"Come on, spill it."

He notices something odd - Otabek is nervous judging by how unusually fidgety he is.

"Come on Beka, we tell each other everything."

"I have feelings for someone."

Yuri's heart drops, but he's trying his best to keep his composure. If Otabek is happy, he should be happy for him, not pissed off. 

"Okay?"

Otabek takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down, "This is very difficult for me to say, I hope it doesn't screw anything up between us but I really just need to get this off my chest. I just can't pretend anymore, and it's incredibly confusing for me so I hope this won't alienate you because you're my best friend and I'd hate to lose that…” the brown-haired boy rattles off.

This is so much worse than Yuri expected - Otabek is rambling, and he only rambles when he's nervous as hell.

“... so here goes nothing. I just really need to tell you that..." he pauses briefly for another deep breath, "I have feelings for you."

Yuri just stares at him, dumbfounded. He didn't even know Otabek was into guys, but what's more he has this odd feeling in his stomach he can't fully explain - is this what people mean when they have butterflies in their stomach?

The sudden realisation hits him like a truck and he stares at Otabek like a deer in the headlights, not able to find any words to respond with. It all makes sense, all the puzzle pieces are falling into place and it almost makes his head hurt.

After what feels like an eternity of silence, Otabek speaks again, "Yura, please say something..."

"I... holy shit," is all the blonde manages to say.

"I'm sorry... please don't let this make things awkward between us. I'm happy to just be friends if that's all you want."

"No, I think I've just realised something."

"What's that?"

"I was jealous of Mila because I have feelings for you too."

The brunette sighs with relief, letting his tense shoulders relax.

"May... may I kiss you?" Otabek asks, and Yuri responds by doing just that.

The feeling is absolutely exhilarating as he shares his first kiss with his best friend and first love. They get lost in each other, the outside world disappearing and all that matters is them, but they are quickly brought back to reality when they hear the front door open. Yuri pulls away immediately and his eyes shoot open to see Nikolai staring with a mix of shock and embarrassment prevalent on his face.

"Sorry for interrupting," he clears his throat and he promptly goes back inside, leaving them alone again.

Yuri is blood red and freaking out, "Crap, crap, crap!"

"Well that was awkward..."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

Otabek only offers a shrug in response, but there is a hint of redness to his cheeks.

"Fuck, he's going to want to talk about this as soon as go back in there. I'm not ready for that."

"Just get it over with, no point delaying the inevitable. Besides I need to get going."

“Thanks for jumping ship as soon as the shit hits the fan. Asshole”, the blonde sighs, "wish me luck."

"Good luck, and good night. See you tomorrow," Otabek cups the one side of Yuri's face who leans into it. They share a quick kiss goodnight and Yuri braces himself for the worst - he has no idea what to expect from his grandfather.

"Yurachka," the old man calls from the living room as soon as he hears his grandson enter.

Yuri sheepishly sits down on the chair opposite his grandfather and prepares for the biggest lecture of his life.

"No more hanging out behind closed doors."

"What?"

"Your bedroom door will remain open when the two of you are in there, at least until you're older. Now, go eat your dinner and do your homework. It's getting late."

Yuri covers his face, beet-red with embarrassment, "Yes grandpa."

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who is subscribed to me and/or has subscribed to my other fic "Time in a Bottle" - Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I plan to update it somewhere in the near future, life just got a bit crazy. Trying to get back into writing again for NaNoWriMo so hopefully there will be an update soon!


End file.
